


Picture Perfect

by vivamusmoriendumest



Series: Picture Perfect [1]
Category: BlacKkKlansman (2018)
Genre: Angst, Cheating, Drinking, F/M, Heavy Angst, Hurt No Comfort, Infidelity, Smoking, oo boy get ready to maybe cry a little, vv brief smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:33:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28392456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vivamusmoriendumest/pseuds/vivamusmoriendumest
Summary: You come home from a night out with friends to discover someone else in your bed.
Relationships: Flip Zimmerman/Reader, Flip Zimmerman/You
Series: Picture Perfect [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2079390
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Picture Perfect

You watched and gasped as your husband pounded into a stranger. 

A chorus of grunts and moans stopped suddenly as Flip’s head turned to see you in the doorway of your bedroom. 

The carpet was soft and plush under your feet as you hurried down the hallway. 

You placed your purse down on a table as the sound of your husband, father of your child and now a cheater’s heavy footsteps rushed down the hallway. 

Your hands covered your face as you processed what you just saw. 

Flip placed his hands on your forearms, trying to pull you out of your confused and shocked state. 

“Y/n, I’m so sorry. I-It didn’t mean anything to me. You were out and I felt lonely and she was there and you weren’t.” he explained. 

“Honey, please say something.” he muttered. 

Finally, your mind pulled you out of your shock. 

You shoved his hands off of your arms. “You’re sorry? It didn’t mean anything? You were lonely? She was there? Jesus fucking christ, Flip. If it didn’t mean anything why did it fucking sound like her pussy means the fucking world, heaven and hell to you?” you quietly shouted.

“No, b-but Y/n,” 

You held a finger up at him. 

“No, Phillip, no buts.” You scoffed. 

“You were lonely, Phil? Because I went to see my friends? Who don’t even live in this state? I’d think that would warrant me some fucking time with them where you don’t fuck someone else when I’m gone.” 

“And need I remind you our son is one room down from where you were fucking some random hooker?” You pointed towards his bedroom. “Our son who is at this time, peacefully sleeping while you’re fucking some...some...” you couldn’t find the words. 

You scoffed. 

The thunder outside crackled almost like it was corresponding to how you felt. 

The hot, angry rage inside you felt almost electric and like it could split a tree down its middle. 

“There is no fucking excuse for what you’ve done.” Your eyes became stoic and your posture rose. 

You carried yourself with faux confidence and venom in your voice. 

“Flip, here’s what you’re going to do. You’re going to get her out of my fucking house, you’re gonna take a shower and the you’re staying somewhere else for the night.” 

You sent him a glare, signalling you’re done with this conversation. No negotiating, no compromises, done. 

“I-I hope you know I love you Y/n.” 

You remained, glaring at him. He entered the bedroom, his head hung and his ‘new friend’ upset they didn’t finish their fun. They made a bit of a fuss, but that was all. 

You lit a cigarette, standing in the doorway to your bedroom and watching him pack an overnight bag. 

You took a drag as he packed his socks and underwear. 

If I hadn’t been worried about him and Parker I wouldn’t have left Y/f/n so early. 

You expelled some smoke, watching as it dispelled into the air in front of you. 

How ironic. 

A small squeak emerged from behind you. “Why’s Daddy packing a bag?” 

You put out your cigarette on a nearby ashtray and turned around to face your five year old son. 

“Well Sweetpea, Daddy’s going to have a sleepover with his friend Ron. Like you and your friends do.” You smiled kindly, like he was the most precious thing in the world. 

Flip liked that about you. You had a way to make someone feel comfortable and special when they were around you. 

I guess you could turn it off as easily as you could put in on. 

Your hands brushed lightly over your son’s cheeks.

“Can I go give Daddy a hug before he goes?” Your expression froze but you quickly responded, giving Parker a big bear hug.

“Yeah of course, Babes.”

Parker ran over to Flip and buried himself in his fathers chest. 

Flip whispered something into Parker’s ear and kissed the top of his head. 

“Whatever happens, know that we love you.” 

“Of course, Papa.” his small voice mumbled back. 

You stood, crossing your arms and watching as Parker ran back out of the bedroom. 

“I’ll be in in a little while, sweetheart.” You yelled in the direction of his room. 

Flip zipped up his bag and slung it over his shoulder. He walked towards you.

An untouchable look materialized on your face. It wasn’t how you were feeling, in reality you felt like a used napkin. All vulnerable and crumpled up and of no value. 

But you pushed through with masking your emotions. 

Flip scrambled for the right words. His normal confident, ‘I know what to do in every situation’ look just didn’t work anymore. You could tell he was upset. 

Upset that he was caught by you or upset that he was enough of an idiot to try it in the first place, you didn’t know. 

“I don’t know what to say to make this better. Please tell me what to say to make this better. I love you? I care about you? Please talk to me, Y/n.” He sounded tired.

Your jaw clenched. 

What would make this better? Why in any circumstance would this be okay? Why would be cheat? Why would he even consider cheating? What made him hate you so much that he decided to ruin your life? Was it as perfect as you saw it? Maybe the family man life isn’t what he wanted? Maybe he wanted to be free, to not be tied down. Maybe. All of these were maybes. How could you ever know the definite answer. You couldn’t.  
That’s the problem. 

You gaze met his again, a soft expression on your face. 

He smiled. I have a chance, he thought. 

“I’ll walk you out.” You said turning and walking down the hallway and towards the staircase. 

No, he thought. It can’t end like this. It just can’t. 

He sped walked downstairs where you were waiting with the front door wide open. 

“Flip, it’s time for you to leave.” You spoke softly. 

“Okay, okay. Yeah.” he mumbled. 

He stopped himself before fully exiting and turned back to you. 

“I hope one day we can work this out.” He kissed your forehead. 

“Yeah, yeah maybe Flip.” you responded, tearing up. 

He left and you saw the headlights of his truck light up as he left the driveway and drove off. 

You slammed the door shut, locking it. You sat up against it and pulled your knees to your chest as much as you could. You tried to fold up and make yourself small. 

Like he made you feel when you saw him mercilessly fuck that prostitute. 

Something was bound to go wrong anyways, you brain thought. Nothing can stay picture perfect for that long.


End file.
